


The Way Things Are Meant To Be

by Direga



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Aftercare, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot Idea Only, Post-Canon, Smut, Three Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Direga/pseuds/Direga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years have passed since the defeat of Corypheus and south Thedas appears to be enjoying a period of peace over the watchful eye of the Inquisition.<br/>However, with peace some of the forces in south Thedas start to question the need for the Inquisition to exist, while others plot against it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way Things Are Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> This plot bunny got into my head and I had to start writing it... do not worry, I won't neglect my other works, which should see a chapter this week.  
> I really wanted to write something post-canon with my first Inquisitor, and since I didn't want to change the game's plot this came to be.  
> The original character is the new spymaster. Also, my first ever attempt at smut, so please be gentle.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy!

Mahanon Lavellan stood just outside the great hall of Skyhold. It was a clear summer day, with the sun high in the sky, but the temperature was just right despite Skyhold being high in the mountains where the cold was constant. Not even after 3 years after the death of Corypheous he could understand how that was possible. His thoughts wandered towards Solas, who disappeared right after their victory. He had said that it was probably due to ancient magic still in place.

He looked down at the training grounds, watching The Iron Bull train with his Chargers. He smiled then. During these three years they had pretty much closed all the rifts and settled everything, bringing as much peace to Thedas as they could. They still couldn’t solve the war going on at Seheron between Tevinter and the Qunari, not to mention the Fog Warriors and the Tal-Vashoth. Mahanon sighed. His biggest regret, though, was when Vivienne was made The Divine. The reestablishment of the circles of Magi left a bitter taste in his mouth. He could have changed the lives of the mages forever, instead it remained the same. It was true that Vivienne gave them more freedom, but their towers were still the limit of it. If only he had supported Cassandra more… he now regretted giving Vivienne such a hard time, only because they didn’t see eye to eye regarding the treatment of mages.

He wondered how his companions were doing, trying to move to happier thoughts. Varric had left to return to Kirkwall, we would still write letters sometimes. He always managed to bring a smile on Mahanon, whether with a new song or a story about something that had happened to him. Sera and Cole haven’t left Skyhold, and he hadn’t expected them to, now that he thought about it. The same could be said for The Iron Bull, after the whole Dreadnaught fiasco he didn’t really have anywhere to go. Mahanon still blamed himself for that, even if Bull would tell him otherwise in various ways. Mahanon blushed a bit at the thought. Dorian was the only one he hadn’t expected to stay. He was grateful though, he enjoyed talking to the mage when Bull was out working with the Chargers. He had expressed once his desire to go back to Tevinter, but now he didn't seem to feel that way. He asked him once about it, but he just dismissed the topic saying some witty remark about how Skyhold could not do without him. When he prodded further we just said that he wouldn't be able to do anything in Tevinter that he couldn't do in Skyhold, along with half a dozen of Tevene curses, before going back into his research and ignoring Mahanon for the rest of the day.

Blackwall left to go back to the Wardens, which he expected, knowing that he still hadn’t completed the Joining. Cassandra and Liliana went to serve the new Divine, as the right and left hand, respectively. Leliana had, however, sent a replacement for the spymaster role, but he hadn’t had interacted much with her. She seemed confident and capable, not to say that Leliana’s approval was proof enough of her capabilities. Cullen and Josephine had stayed too, much to his relief. Having some familiar faces around helped. He didn’t know exactly with what, though. He was feeling an increasingly sense of dread as time passed. Bull said one night that is was normal, that after a lot of time at war, peace could be unsettling for some. Bull helped him dealing with it, but it always came back eventually.  

He continued watching Bull from a distance. Bull glanced at him, giving him the smirk that he knew too well before focusing in the fight once more. Before he had decided to move down to the training grounds to tease Bull a little, the spymaster approached him with a letter.

“This letter arrived a couple of minutes ago” She said, handing him the letter. It had the Divine’s insignia in the wax seal. He frowned, slightly unsettled.

“Thank you Mer” He said, breaking the seal to read the letter. As he read the letter he frown deepened. It just read:

_Dear Inquisitor,_

_I, Divine Vivienne, am using this letter as a mean to inform you that an envoy has been sent to Skyhold to discuss the future of the Inquisition._

_I deeply regret not being able to personally attend this matter, but other issues require my constant attention. I ensure you that the envoy has all the necessary documents to back every claim._

_Yours truly,_

_Divine Vivienne_

“Discuss the future of the Inquisition? The Inquisition is an independent body!“ Mahanon curses. “This does not bode well at all” he thinks.

“Mer, can you summon Cullen to the war table? This letter needs to the discussed post haste”.

“Certainly, Your Worship”, the spymaster said, moving swiftly to speak with Cullen who was overseeing the training of the soldiers who were still in the Inquisition. Their lack of numbers unsettled him even more. Three years of peace were enough to make most soldiers go back to their old lives, content with the results achieved.

Mahanon turned around and headed towards the war room, intent on summoning Josephine on the way there, since her office was right outside of it.

Ten minutes later he was in the war room with Merc, Cullen and Josephine. They looked expectantly at him, except Merc who remained expressionless. Mahanon passed the letter to Josephine, who read it carefully. She let out a “Hmm”, bringing her left hand closed to her chin as if in deep thought and apparently started to read the letter again. After a while she passed the letter to Cullen and Merc, while saying “This is not entirely unexpected, but I didn’t think the Divine would make a move so soon”. 

“What do you think this could mean?” Mahanon asked.

“Either she has plans for the Inquisition, or she wishes to dissolve it”.

“Why? I thought the Inquisition was an independent body” Cullen mentioned, having finished reading the letter.

“Yes, but it is only recognized as long as the other forces on Thedas recognize it. Face it, we lack numbers, they are grateful for our victory against Corypheous and for closing the rifts but they now see us as a hindrance for their own ideals. They would rather see us dissolved than letting us keep peace on Thedas” Josephine said.

“What do you think is most likely?” Mahanon asked, already knowing he would not like the answer.

“I would expect the Divine to choose to dissolve us, gathering the remaining Templars and mages back to the new reformed circles.”

“Is there anything we can do? It’s not like Thedas know complete peace! There’s always smaller conflicts appearing, the red Lyrium, bandits and other issues” Mahanon said. He would not leave Thedas behind after all he has done.

“I fear the Divine thinks she can handle that with the forces currently under her command.”

“What of us then? Unlike the Templars and mages under our control we do not answer for any of the forces under the Divine’s hand.”

Josephine did not answer, choosing to just close her eyes and shake her head. This time is was Merc who replied.

“I may not have known Divine Vivienne for long, but from what I know she will just ask you to move on with your lives. Perhaps ask Cullen to help with the Templars, but besides that I do not see her considering anything for the rest of you”.

Mahanon sighed. He sometimes entertained the idea of being able to leave the Inquisition, live as a mercenary with Bull and his Chargers, but now that the idea could become reality he did not know if he truly wanted that. The feeling of being able to shape the fate of Thedas for the better was something that he couldn’t just let go. Besides, now that Bull was Tal-Vashoth he had no real purpose outside the Inquisition, would he even want to be a simple mercenary? He pushed the thought back for later.

The meeting didn’t yield any new insight into the Divine’s plan, and so Josephine was going to prepare for the arrival of the envoy during the week. After the envoy arrives and the Divine’s intentions are known they will decide what to do next.

*

Later he went to the tavern, as usual, and sat down drinking with Bull and the Chargers. He knew Bull was trying to understand what was wrong because he had barely touched his mug and stared intently at him. Mahanon had barely touched his mug either, which was a good indication to Bull that something was off. The Chargers must have seen that too, because they were all on a second table, letting them be somewhat alone.

“I swear, someday your gaze will drill a hole through my head”. Mahanon said, annoyed with Bull's constant stare.

“You’re spending far too much time with Dorian, Kadan. I'm going to give you a relaxing night, let’s go.” Bull said, finishing his mug and getting up. Mahanon wasted no time and did the same and followed Bull back to their quarters. Even if he didn't want to talk about what happened, he had something he wanted to ask Bull, so he would let Bull take care of him. It would make it easier for him to talk and Bull knew it.

When they got there, Bull waved Mahanon to undress and get to bed. Mahanon knew exactly what Bull had in mind, he had done this many times before when something was bothering him to loosen him up so that he could talk about it. Mahanon undressed, Bull watching him with a smile.

“You are so perfect Kadan” Bull said, his voice getting lower. Mahanon finished undressing by taking off his pants and smallclothes. Giving a smile to Bull, he went to the bed and laid on his stomach. “I love it when you know exactly what I want you to do, now relaaaax”. Bull said, stretching the last word.

Mahanon let out a small sigh, waiting for Bull. He approached the huge bed and climbed into it. The bed sank a little, but given that the last one didn’t survive long this one was requisitioned to support a Qunari, so it didn’t even make a noise. Bull traced Mahanon’s back muscles with his hands, starting near the base of the spine up to his neck. He let out a low “Hmm” that sent shivers down Mahanon’s entire body. Maker, he loved that voice. Bull then started massaging his right shoulder, find all the tensed muscles and kneading them. Mahanon could not contain the moan that followed the sensation.

“So good, so perfect, moan for me Kadan.” Bull said continuing his massage down his lover’s body, kissing him as he went. Mahanon couldn’t help but melt under his touch and moan “Ma vhenan, don’t stop” as he felt his muscles unlock. He could feel Bull smirking through his kisses.

They continued like this for some time, Bull was making sure that he got every since muscle on his back, and later his legs, tended. After the massage was complete he turned Mahanon around. Mahanon was hard from the pleasure and shaking in need. “Please… Bull… I need you… I need to feel you”. Bull smirked and grabbed the oil from the drawer next to the bed, dipping his fingers in.

Bull then pressed one of them into Mahanon, slowly fingering him. “Do you want me that badly?” He asked, teasing, before kissing him vigorously. Mahanon lost himself in the kiss, allowing Bull to fully explore his mouth while he moaned. “Yes… please…” he said pulling slightly from the kiss before diving into it again. He pressed one of his hands on the back of Bull’s neck, pulling him closer.

After a while he pressed a second finger in, starting to spread him open. Bull backed again from the kiss and brought his mouth to Mahanon’s neck, who turned his head to the side to give him better access. For a few agonizing minutes Bull would only bite lightly on his neck, giving appreciating growls every so often as Mahanon explored his body.

“I love it when you worship my body. You’re so perfect being spread just for me”. Bull’s eye showed lust and affection. Then Bull added a third finger, extracting a loud moan from Mahanon. “Bull” was all Mahanon could manage to say, pressing his nails into Bull’s skin without drawing blood. Bull seemed to be spurred by it, twisting his fingers inside Mahanon for a while before pulling them out, deciding that it was enough. Mahanon whimpered at the loss.

“Do you submit to me?” Bull asked, pitching his left nipple with his left hand and stroking his neck with the right, his voice deep and harsh. Mahanon moaned again. He needed release, he felt like his skin was burning and his cock was dripping pre-cum from the stimulation. He needed Bull so badly that he couldn’t think straight.

“Yes! Make me yours, ma vhenan!” Mahanon cried out.

Bull removed his leather harness, followed by his boots and trousers. He was already hard, showing just how much Bull also needs him. After dousing a good amount of oil on him, Bull lined up his cock with Mahanon’s entrance. “Are you ready Kadan?” he asked.

“Bull, if you keep teasing I’ll go insane. Get on with— ahhhhh“ Mahanon never finished the sentence, moaning as Bull pressed into him. After he was fully inside Mahanon, he picked him up and pressed him against his chest. “You are so tight Kadan, you impress me every time that you can take all of me. You alright?” Bull moaned into his ear, nibbling the pointy end of it. Mahanon couldn’t form words and moaned constantly instead, the pleasure and the pain mixing up to bring him into a pure state of bliss. Bull smiled and started fucking him hard then, the moans giving him the answer to his question.

Bull let Mahanon lay back on the bed as he went, pressing kisses everywhere. Mahanon grabbed his horns for support as Bull’s pace intensified over several minutes. It was too much, Bull’s cock hitting him in all the right places, the praises, the kisses… everything was going directly to his groins, ready to burst. With another well aimed thrust, Bull said “Cum, Kadan. Give yourself to me” and bit down on the base of his neck. The please and the sting of pain brought him over the edge, cumming into his and Bull’s chest and clamping down on Bull’s cock.

Bull moaned loudly and started to fuck him deeper, slowing slightly. He knew that this meant that Bull was close. With a final thrust he came undone, filling his lover with his seed. It took them several minutes before they returned from the high state of bliss. When Mahanon became aware of his surroundings, he felt Bull kissing his skin where he had bitten minutes earlier.

With a satisfied sigh, Bull pulled out of him and left the bed to grab a clean towel. Mahanon just smiled, as he could not move. Bull cleaned himself and then Mahanon, discarding the towel and getting back into the bed, next to Mahanon. Bull put an arm under him and pulled him closer to his side. Mahanon settled his head on his shoulder and put an arm across Bull’s chest. “You ok?” Bull asked, every single time after they were done. Mahanon loved it, and he suspected Bull knew. “Yeah” He replied.

They laid there for several minutes, basking in each other’s presence. Mahanon knew, however, that Bull was waiting for him to start. He sighed, closing his eyes.

“Do you remember when you told me that this is where you wanted to be?” Mahanon asked, stroking his shoulder lightly. The question made Bull tense for a second before relaxing again due to the events that led to that particular exchange years ago.

“Yeah, is that what is bothering you? We’ve talked about this before. As long as I have you, the Chargers and the Inquisition I’ll be fine” Bull answered, feeling Mahanon’s hair in his fingers.

“That’s the thing… what if we have to leave the Inquisition behind?”

Bull turned to the side to look directly to Mahanon, using his elbow to lift himself up so that he could turn his head. “Is this one of those _what if_ scenarios or does it have anything to do with the letter you received today?” His expression was unreadable, as it would be every time he was being serious. He expected Bull to know already about the letter, he seemed to always know these kinds of things.

“It has to do with the letter, unfortunately. It was from Vivienne”.

“Vivienne? Isn’t she the Divine or whatever now? What does she want with the Inquisition?”

Mahanon took a deep breath. “She wants to discuss the future of the Inquisition. We discussed this at the war table today and everyone agrees this doesn’t bode well. We fear she wants to dissolve the Inquisition. What do you think?”

Bull took several minutes to think about the issue. He then replied “If she finds the Inquisition to be a thorn in her plans, now that the rifts have been dealt with and Thedas is in relative peace she might see no reason for us to exist. Many noble houses and outside forces weren’t happy with the Inquisition’s return, but the breach forced their hands. If she gives them a reason to deny us legitimacy now they might ally with her to remove us from the equation” Bull said, laying down on the bed and pulling Mahanon closer to his side. “You fear that if we lose the Inquisition I will remain without purpose again, is that it?” Mahanon just nodded against his skin. 

Bull continued “It… might be a problem, yes. Having no cause to fight for, like the Qun or the Inquisition for example, will most likely get to me sooner or later. I would like to think that protecting you and my Chargers would be enough, but I can’t be sure. I don’t really expect to fight for a cause for the rest of my life though, so I might have to adjust to what happens”. Bull’s voice was calm, but Mahanon could sense a bit of apprehension.

“We don’t know if that is actually what she is after, so there is no point worrying about it now” Mahanon said pressing a kiss on Bull’s shoulder. “Even if it comes to pass, I will think of a solution. There must be something we can do, negotiate with her or something”.

“I trust you completely Kadan. I know you will give your best, but in this room you aren’t the Inquisitor, so rest” Bull said, and he meant it. Mahanon smiled, satisfied that Bull trusted him with something like their future and they both drifted off to sleep. He would deal with this situation later.


End file.
